Among Stones
by bnfem
Summary: My contribution to the Cobert Valentine's Day Smut Exchange. Happy Valentine's Day! Prompt: Robert is trying to figure out what to buy his new fiancée for a wedding present and gets some aid from the most unlikely person (the writer can choose the character).


All around Robert there was pink, red, and white roses. Valentine's day brought out the romantic, even in his mother. As he was writing in the library this morning, he found his mother kissing his father. Even on his daily walks around the estate, he found his parents doing something in appropriate. He didn't understand it—his parents that were traditionalists and all about being proper even in their sleep were acting like they were under some love spell. It wasn't just his parents, but the whole village was coupled up as he walked through.

"Hello Robert," Cora said as she crossed him on the sidewalk, coming out of the dress shop.

"Good afternoon, Cora," he said absentmindedly and watched as she went into the carriage.

It wasn't that his life was without love- he was getting married in a few months. He wasn't in love with Cora, not yet. He didn't get much time to spend with her, as she was busy getting engrained to village life and becoming familiar with all the noble families in the area. Plus, as much as he liked Cora, everyday his father beat into his head that his life's worth was the estate and that marrying Cora was his duty. It wasn't the ideal arrangement for Robert. Yes, he cared about the estate but he also wanted to marry the woman that he loved.

* * *

Later in the evening, Robert was cornered in the corner of the room by his father. "Robert, you need to get Cora a wedding present and soon."

"Papa, I don't even know her," he said quietly.

"You need to get to know her Robert. Now your mother doesn't know this yet, but I am taking her to Rome for two weeks for Valentine's Day. Take this opportunity to get to know her. She won't have to go around with your mother and your sister Rosamund is in London staying with your Aunt. You will be entirely alone, with only the servants."

"Okay, papa," Robert said.

"Don't sound so cheerful, my boy," he said and turned to sit with his mother.

* * *

It seemed like no time before he was alone with Cora. They were waving his parents off together. "Have you ever been to Rome?" she asked him.

"No, not yet," he said.

She smiled gently at him. She was trying desperately to make conversation, but he didn't seem to take. He seemed closed off to her, a fact that made her cry late at night when she thought of how hard to form a bond with him it was. Cora had come to grips with the fact that she loved him more than he loved her but still it was hard when she was separated from the life that she had known in America. She tried desperately to please Robert and his family, but no matter how perfect she did everything, she still felt inadequate.

Robert led Cora into the house, "I think I'll lay down for awhile until dinner," he said with a small smile.

* * *

It had been a few days and Robert was beginning to feel...something. He barely saw Cora and he knew it was his own fault. She invited him on walks and all sorts of things but Robert didn't know how to behave with her. He felt so guilty about the way their engagement was set up, and although he wanted to get to know her, he lost his courage whenever she smiled at him.

"Your Lordship," Thomas said startled as he entered his bedroom. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be here. I was just going to tidy up and get things ready for the evening." It was the middle of the day, an oddly beautiful mid-February day. The sun was shining through the windows.

"Thank you, Thomas," he said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you not out on a walk or business?"

"Usually I would dismiss you for asking such questions, but even you, with the uneasy relationship that we have, are the only one to talk to me."

Thomas scoffed, "Don't you see the future Lady Grantham basically hangs on your every word and always tries to catch your eye at dinner?"

"How dare you speak of her that way, she deserves respect."

"If you don't mind me saying, m'lord, she wants you to respect her," he delivered the sentence with the usual sass that tended to touch a nerve inside of Robert.

"You really think so Thomas?"

"Yes, go get her, m'lord—as you still can," he said betraying a tenderness in his voice.

Robert walked down the hall with a jaunt in his step. He got to her bedroom door and paused only briefly before gently knocking on her door. He heard her move within her room and she came to the door. "Oh Robert!" she said excitedly, "to what do I owe this pleasure?

He smiled widely, "Well it is such an unusually nice day in February...I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk?"

"Oh yes, let me just ring for O'Brien and change. I'll be right down."

"Very good."

* * *

Robert paced back and forth in anticipation of seeing Cora and finally getting over his fear and guilt of their situation. He watched for her as she strode down the long and winding staircase. She looked heavenly, in a long white overcoat that showed a crème dress underneath; her glowing blue eyes peaked out of a simple hat. "Are you ready?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Robert offered her his arm and led her outside. "It's really quite beautiful," Cora said. They walked awhile in silence, Robert enjoyed holding her in his grasp—it felt calming in a way.

Cora looked at him deeply, "Is something troubling you?"

"No, I was just thinking that's all."

"Is that why you always ignore me?"

Robert was not used to such straightforward conversation, except from his mother. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, I know it's wrong when I'm doing it, but I can't help myself. I just, don't know how to be around you."

"Haven't you been around other women? During the London season?"

"Oh yes, of course but this is different, this is for life."

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" she said half-jokingly.

"No, of course not. I just-"

"Regret that you aren't in love with me as much as you wish?"

"I suppose so, and just that I'm robbing you blind."

Cora laughed in a gentle way, "You can ignore me as much as you want, Robert, that isn't going to go away. I know you aren't pleased, but I understand how things are done. I'm more pragmatic than I look."

He laughed, "You're right, Cora. I guess it just took me awhile to get there."

She smiled understandingly, "Of course," she said snuggling into his arm and he brought her closer to him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Robert became attached to Cora's company. They took daily walks and spent the time talking about life, the estate, and their pasts. Robert was fascinated with differences in English and American ways—even if his mother viewed it with disgust, he did not have the same reaction.

"Are you telling me people really go to the beach in their swimsuits in societal company?"

"Yes, it's all quite fun," Cora said with a smile.

Robert laughed, "I would cause a stir if I didn't wear white tie to dinner."

"Don't you like your English ways?"

"Oh yes, I do but they can be overly stuffy and white tie isn't comfortable."

She smiled, "I quite like you like this, away from everyone and where I can walk with your arm and arm."

"It is very nice," he smiled, "I enjoy your company."

Cora had a hurt expression on her face but only let it be seen for a moment, "Happy Valentine's Day," she said and noticed a small pebble in the shape of a rock on the path they were walking and handed it to him.

He took it in his hand and leaned over to kiss her passionately, "I know you are disappointed in me that I can't love you as fast as you do me, but I can give you this promise that I will love you one day. He dropped the pebble onto the drive, maybe to be found once again.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all until their wedding was over and Cora and Robert found themselves together in Paris. Robert knew that Cora had been here before, so he only booked a room for a few days. She was very excited nonetheless. It was the only city that she had been to that lived up to her expectations, it was too beautiful for words. As they settled into their room and changed into their nightclothes, Cora looked out the window. Cora was wearing a very thin white nightie that made her look almost angelic. "Oh isn't it just beautiful?" she said and turned to look at Robert. He stood in silence, smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I was just taking in the beauty before me."

She blushed ever so slightly, "Should we exchange our gifts?" she asked.

Robert agreed and made her present her present to him first. "Now, you know, I would prefer to give you something more heartfelt but your mother wouldn't let me get anything else."

"Oh Cora," he said slightly flabbergasted, "it's beautiful, thank you." It was just the next piece he wanted for his snuff box collection. Maybe it was Paris, how she looked tonight, or the present but he swiftly came up to her and kissed her letting his hands trail down her back. She kissed him back just as passionately, what she had wanted to do since the second she met his eyes in that stuffy London ballroom. "Robert," she whispered as he kissed her neck. "Let's open my present first."

Robert had ended up being stuck with a present that his sister Rosamund had picked out for Cora in London. It was a beautiful blue diamond necklace that matched her eyes. "Oh Robert, it's beautiful," she said and hugged him. "I have a small something, I guess I should thank Thomas for pushing me that time to get to know you in February. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Robert placed the pebble shaped like a heart he had found on a walk with her. He was walking alone one day, just thinking about nearly everything and he saw it. It made him smile and it was a sign.

Cora gasped loudly, "Robert," she said and kissed him on the lips. "I can't believe this, how did you find it?"

He smiled widely, taking pleasure in her reaction, "I was walking one day and I found it again."

"Robert Crawley, you are a romantic after all."

"Oh yes, you don't even know how much is hidden beneath my Englishmen exterior."

"I'd like to find out," she said teasingly. It was as if she had said the magic words to draw himself into her. He kissed her again. Although their lips were locked together, Robert made sure they stayed that away—kissing her with such urgency. They led each other into bed, as Robert positioned himself on top of her.

"Oh Robert," she said as he kissed her on the cusp of her breasts. She used her hands to unbutton the first few buttons on his night shirt, until he got the message and finished the job for her. She craved to feel his naked skin against hers, how many nights she had imagined this and now it was here, she was filled with wild abandonment. She lifted her nightgown over her head and watched as Robert grazed his hands gently over his breasts. She made him push harder against them and she moaned gently. She ran her fingers down his back, scratching it gently with his nails. Robert winced a little but then came to enjoy it. He moved to her nipple and began teasing it with his fingers. He watched as she closed her eyes and made little noises. He kissed down her stomach and back up to her breasts, he kissed the flesh before taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, before biting with more pressure. He watched as her little moans turned into little screams. "Oh Robert, I swear if you don't do something soon..." she said as he gave his one last nibble and groaned. He quickly took off her underwear; she helped him slide down his pants and his underwear, till they were completely naked in front of each other. He let her touch his penis, while his hands grazed her vagina. After a few moments, Cora said, "Robert I'm ready." He eased himself into her, she gave a little whine. "Is it okay?" he said genuinely concerned.

"Yes, it's fine," she said and smiled gently. She pulled him on top of her. They began to grind gently at first and then started going faster. Their bodies getting near climax with every motion and their moans getting louder. Their bodies dripped with perspiration from the efforts, "Robert, I'm going to.." she said. He gave her one last great thrust and expelled himself, he felt her orgasm around him before he collapsed beside her.

He felt onto her chest, "Cora that was..."

"Terrific fun," she said in half a whisper.

He giggled, "Yes that's it."

It was only moments before they made love again under the Paris sky. Robert's present—that stone sat on the nightstand as Cora kissed his naked flesh. It seemed to stand as a sign that love between them was hanging just above them—that it would eventually develop, more naturally and less forceful than everybody else wanted. It was a love that was to be reached between them in their own time, in the path they walked together.


End file.
